


Chloe's Nightmare

by ignominiousEchidna



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max helps, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignominiousEchidna/pseuds/ignominiousEchidna
Summary: THIS IS A JOK EIF YOU COULDNT TELLI DONT ACTUALLY WRITE LIKE THISMY BF WROTE BOTH THIS ONE AND 'THE PERFECT WEDDING' I PROMISE LMAO





	Chloe's Nightmare

*Chloe wakes up in a cold sweat* "chloe what's wrong?"says a worried max "Max I hella had a dream two weeby teen's came up with a theory of why I hate emojis and saying that I look like a character from a poorly animated YouTube video series" "wowzers Chloe that's really gay" Max says as she goes back to sleep and Chloe looks into the ceiling wondering if she does look like an emoji character and a poorly drawn animated character

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOK E   
> IF YOU COULDNT TELL  
> I DONT ACTUALLY WRITE LIKE THIS  
> MY BF WROTE BOTH THIS ONE AND 'THE PERFECT WEDDING' I PROMISE LMAO


End file.
